Black Heart
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un vengador surge de las sombras tras quedarse sin nada. Ahora quiere vengarse de quienes lo separaron de su amor, aunque su corazón quedo roto en mil pedazos, seguira protegiendola con su vida.
1. Prologo

**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jajajaja, a lo mejor luego me preguntarán porque hice un fic de éste estilo, y bueno, quería intentar algo nuevo, aparte de que la trama es algo que me ha invadido entre mis sueños muchas veces. Eso sí, habra mucha acción y también tendra partes violentas para resaltar a la historia. Si quieren dejar review son libres de hacerlo, jajaja.

* * *

**Black Heart.**

**Prologo.**

_Día 6, Mes Enero, Año 20XX._

_Hoy fue el día en que mi corazón termino roto por completo. ¿Todo por qué? La verdad, ni yo mismo sé bien como pasó todo, ni una respuesta segura. Se preguntarán del por qué no sé como paso. Aunqe dudo que alguien lea este diario, de todas formarles contare lo que paso, o más bien escribiré parte de esta historia que me atormenta y seguiré escribiendo en él hasta que haya acabado con mi desgracia. Primero les diré como pasó todo, aunque es más lo que logro recordar en el momento del que haya cambiado, alguien diferente del que soy ahora, un tipo al quien no le importa ni un comino lo que pase con mi vida, pues mis ansias de seguir viviendo se destrozaron ese día el cual no supe como tomarlo con razonamiento._

_Todo comenzó hace exactamente tres días. Yo me había preparado para el cumpleaños número veinte de Yellow, el cual estaba por llegar en un par de meses, pero para ese momento, ella y yo ya habíamos tenido una relación, más bien para ser exactos, nos habíamos hechos novios desde hace un año. Ese día le había propuesto tener una cita que esperaba que fuera maravillosa para los dos en la cual le propondría matrimonio al finalizar la noche. Quería que todo fuera totalmente perfecto, por lo que le pedí a mis amigos que nonos molestaran y que por ningún motivo se entrometieran en esta cita – Especialmente Blue – dejando a nuestros pokémons en casa, lo cual me pareció un buen detalle, pero esto fue mi más grande error de mi vida._

_Ese día habíamos visitado varios lugares que ella había querido ir antes los dos juntos, cosa que me pareció bien para hacer tiempo. Luego de eso, fuimos a cenar en un restaurant muy elegante en el cual gaste la mayor parte de mi dinero, pero en ese momento ni eso me importaba, porque solo quería que ella tuviera el mejor día de su vida. Habíamos bebido demasiado alcohol esa noche, o al menos eso hacía yo, pues la hora en que haría mi declaración se acercaba, y cada minuto se me hacía eterno, por lo que hacía tiempo en ese lugar solo hablábamos mientras que a cada diez segundos volteaba a mirar de reojo el reloj de oro que había en ese lugar, logrando que me sintiera cada vez más nervioso, causando como consecuencia que bebiera más y más copas de vino, hasta que el momento en que uno de los efectos secundarios del alcohol hiciera efecto sobre mí, haciendo que me dirigiera corriendo hasta parar en el baño. Lo bueno es que para ese instante me quedaban 10 minutos en mi última vuelta hacía el reloj y aproveche ese tiempo para retirarme, pero al entrar y deshacerme de aquella urgencia, me gire para lavarme en uno de los lavabos con espejo que se extendía de un muro a otro, me enjuague la cara, me sentía mareado y mis palabras parecían tropezar de mi boca cuando salían, por lo que esto era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirme bien, aunque sea un poco. Llene el lavabo de agua lo necesario para enjuagarme todo y meter mi rostro dentro de este. Solo que al mirarme de nuevo al espejo, una persona me miraba con una sonrisa que me daba escalofríos, alguien que estaba vestido idénticamente a mí hasta en el más mínimo detalle, inclusive quede paralizado porque se veía totalmente idéntico a mí, en cada detalle y facción del rostro, era idéntico, con la única excepción de que el lucía maligno, pues esa sonrisa que desprendía de su rostro, hacía que temblara y no me pudiera mover, su mirada tan penetrante hacía que me paralizara al instante. ¿Era un clon o gemelo maligno? Eso no lo sé. Me gire para verlo de frente y ver si no era alguna alucinación causado por el alcohol, si es que no me jugaba éste una broma a mi cerebro, aunque tras darme esa ducha de agua helada, me sentí más lúcido y sin tambalearme como antes de entrar al baño._

"_¿Quién eres?" Pregunte molesto a aquel sujeto que seguía parado delante de mí sin borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su rostro. "Yo soy tú, Red" Me respondió acerándose a mí a un paso lento y amenazante, con los brazos ocultos tras su espalda. "¿Cómo de que eres yo?" Volví a preguntarle, aún atónito a lo que me decía. "Yo seré tú, hasta lo que reste de la noche" Dijo éste entre risas casi inaudibles dentro del baño, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara por completo del miedo que sentía por esas enigmáticas palabras, y antes de que pudiera volver a decirle palabra alguna de lo que pasaba, oí como soltaba esa carcajada endemoniada y llena de malicia, al mismo tiempo que azotaba un golpe en la cabeza con lo que parecía un tubo metálico, dejándome inconsciente y sin tener la menor idea de lo que se refería ni de lo que ocurrió esa noche._

_Cuando desperté, ya no me encontraba en el baño de ese restaurant. Me hallaba derrumbado en la puerta de mi casa, aún llevando el mismo traje de gala del día anterior, solo que estaba apestando a alcohol barato y mi cabeza seguía dándome una tremenda cabeza a causa de aquel golpe y mi cuerpo lo sentía completamente pesado al igual que mis ojos. Con debilidad busque en el bolsillo de mi saco el anillo que le iba a dar a Yellow, solo para que pudiera encontrarme efectivamente con este, siendo más raro aún que no me hubieran robado nada esa noche, ni siquiera me habían robado alguna identificación. Pero, ¿Si no me habían robado nada, ni siquiera la identidad, entonces que era lo que quería o querían? Me levante de donde me encontraba tirado y fui a buscar respuestas, pero primero tenía que saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Yellow, a ver si es que no ese demente le hizo algún daño o si es que alguien del restaurant sabía lo que ese tipo quería hacer en mi lugar._

_Al llegar a la casa de Yellow, golpee varias veces la puerta y gritando su nombre desesperadamente para que me abriera, no quería pensar lo peor y no encontrarla ahí. Solo que al abrirse esta, del otro lado del umbral fui recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de su tío. "¿Por qué es que me recibe de ésta forma?" Pregunte molesto al volver a pararme del suelo y limpiarme la boca de sangre - a pesar de que ya se estaba haciendo viejo, aún podía golpearme con tal fuerza bruta -. "¿Cómo se te acontece a venir a mi casa y a buscar a mi sobrina después de lo que le hiciste?" ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? O más bien… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese sujeto? "Yo no sé de que está hablando, yo no le hice nada a ella" le grite furioso tras esas acusaciones, solo quería verla y contarle lo que ocurrió, aunque después no me crea, porque con lo que me paso, dudo mucho que alguien más me crea. "¿Qué acaso tienes el descaro de venir y de decir que no le hiciste nada a ella? Eres un sinvergüenza, un miserable". Cada palabra que él me decía, hacía que me sintiera aún pero conmigo mismo por lo que paso. Podía sentir como cada insulto que me decía, se transformaba en un puñal de hielo que se clavaba en mi pecho. "Ya le dije que yo no le hice nada a ella. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño alguno". Trate de defenderme de aquellas acusaciones que me daba. Aunque cada vez sentía arder de ira por ese sujeto extraño. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hizo a mi Yellow? "Mira miserable muchacho, será mejor que te larges de aquí ¿Qué no ves que ella ya no quiere verte?... Así que si eres aún un poco hombre, será mejor que te des la vuelta y te vayas mucho a la...". Su regaño fue callado por una interrupción de una mano que se poso sobre su espalda. "¿Ye…Ye…? ¿Yellow?" Preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo al verla. "Tío. Dejame hablar con él… A solas". Exigió ella con un tono tan frió y serio tan nuevo para mí. Nunca en mi vida la había visto comportarse así. "Pe…Pero…". Pidió él nervioso, para así volver a insultarme y no dejarme con ella. "Pero nada tío. Esto es algo entre él y yo, así que déjanos a solas.". Su tío obedeció y entro a su casa, Yellow cerró la puerta detrás suyo al momento en que él entraba y libero a su Ratacaite, Ratty, quien se posicionó frente a ella, con una gran cantidad de ira y rabia dirigida hacia mí. Sin duda ella tomaría represalias en mi contra sin ser yo el verdadero culpable de aquel daño. Yo solo me mantuve en mi lugar y no di un paso adelante, solo para examinarla de arriba abajo con mis ojos y buscar cualquier indicio que indicase si ese tipo le hizo daño alguno a ella. Pero no vi nada, ni un solo rasguño o moretón. - ¿Qué fue lo grave que él le hizo a ella? – Me repetía en mi mente._

_Ella me miraba con frialdad e indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos inmóvil de donde estaba. Parecía que ella no iba a decir palabra alguna, o más bien, quería alguna explicación de mi aparición, así que hable primero. "Yellow, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te hizo?" Ella cambio su actitud por uno más sorprendido, aspiro profundamente y empezó a gritarme. "¿Quién hizo qué Red? Si solo fuiste tú. Tú me rompiste el corazón Red" ¿Yo le rompí el corazón? Si ahora en este momento sentía como mi corazón se quebraba por cada palabra llena de cólera y cada lágrima que evitaban soltarse de su inocente rostro. "Tú me trataste muy mal esa noche Red. Me hiciste ver como una… como una…". Ella trago saliva y volvió a regañarme. "Como una cualquiera frente a toda esa gente. Cuando saliste del baño del restaurant, te vi seduciendo a cada chica que te encontrabas en el camino y besándote con cada una a la vez. Luego tomaste asiento frente a mí, estabas apestando a alcohol y yo tratando de buscarte alguna explicación como de que habías bebido de más, por hacer lo que hacías, y tú… tú me tomaste por la fuerza de mi brazo y me jalabas hacía ti gritando a todo pulmón que nos fuéramos a un hotel. Yo me sentí muy avergonzada con toda la gente que nos veía y trate de resistirme hasta que me botaste con brusquedad, saliendo del lugar con otra chica. ¿Red, cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo tan malo como eso?" Me exigió ella al romper en llanto y cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos se llenaron de un mar de lágrimas, las cuales parecían que ella había evitado soltar desde que llegue. _

_Quise acercarme para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero fui amenazado por Ratty, eso no me importó en ese instante, si me mordía, ya no me importaba, así que me arriesgue y fui por ella. "Yellow, no fui yo, déjame explicarte. Alguien más fue, pero te juro que yo jamás…" Solo basto avanzar cinco pasos hacía ella para que su pokémon me interceptara con una mordida hacía mi pierna, evitando así que pudiera avanzar hacía Yellow. "Red, yo te vi, no tienes excusa alguna. Además, apestas a alcohol como esa noche aún" Esas acusaciones me dolían. Y aunque había bebido demasiado, no apestaba igual o tanto como lo estoy ahora._

_Solo sabía una cosa en ese instante. Demostrar mi inocencia no sería nada fácil, en el restaurant habían testigos que podrían contradecirme a cualquier cosa que yo diga y usarían la misma excusa de haber bebido de más. Y más aparte, ¿si no había nadie más en el baño más que ese tipo y yo? A menos claro que solo hubiera alguien que me sacara de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Entonces… ¿Cómo podría decirle lo que paso? No me creería ni una palabra. "Será mejor que te vayas y desaparezcas de mi vista… Y esa herida tuya, cúrala por tu cuenta… Porque yo ya no voy a cuidar de ti. No quiero verte en mi vista ya Red. Te odio.". Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo y que hizo que mi corazón terminara por quebrarse, ni el dolor de la mordida que me seguía atormentando con Ratty se comparaba con ese dolor que sentí en mi pecho. Ella volvió a levantarse del suelo entre llantos, regresando a Ratty en su pokeball. Volteo a la puerta y al momento de abrirla yo le dije. "Si eso es lo que me pides… Entonces eso haré por ti… Pero ten por seguro que te demostraré la verdad de todo esto." Ella me miro llena de rabia hacía mi, esos ojos de bello color ámbar que tanto me llenaban de vida y alegría al verlos, ya habían desaparecido de su rostro y su brillo se había perdido, había sido cambiado por un tono más opaco y apagado. Me hacía sentir que merecía morir. - ¿Morir? ¿Por algo que no hice? – A partir de ahí, mi corazón dejo de latir, y lo único que quería era venganza. Venganza contra ese sujeto y aquellos involucrados – si es que los habían, y estaba seguro que los había – Yo mismo los mataría si es que fuera necesario, aún si es que Yellow sigue sin perdonarme o hablarme, me encargare de acabarlos y de protegerla, porque algo si estaba seguro, y era que, si me hicieron esto, era porque necesitaban quitarme de su camino para que yo no la pudiera proteger. - ¿De quién? No lo sé, pero morirán por hacerme esto. – Es por eso que no tengo dudas, aunque me vaya al infierno tras hacer lo que deba hacer, los mandaré a todos ellos primero al infierno, antes de pararme yo ahí…_

- Señor, ya estamos a punto de zarpar. Será mejor que se prepare para subir al barco. – Grito un sujeto canoso desde la parte de arriba de un ferri, el mismo de Surge.

- Ya voy. Solo hago una cosa y nos vamos. – Le pidió el chico que estaba escribiendo en lo que parecía un libro de portada de piel sin título y solo páginas en blanco. – Yellow… Tú me pediste irme de tu vida y eso haré. Pero no me pediste que deje cuidar de ti, y eso es algo que no haré, yo siempre te protegeré. – Se decía mientras miraba el resto del puerto de Ciudad Vermillon. Luego libero de una de su pokeballs a su compañero Pika y este lo miraba desubicado y confundido por lo que pasaba. – Pika, tú no eres culpable de lo que paso conmigo. Sé que quieres estar con Chuchu y yo no quiero ser culpable de que termines como yo, así que a partir de ahora, nos despedimos hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Ve con Yellow y encuéntrate con Chuchu. Solo recuerda, no dejes que Yellow intente ver tus pensamientos. No quiero involucrarla en nada de lo que pase a partir de ahora. Nos vemos Pika.

En ese instante, Red subió al ferri y desapareció con él en el horizonte del mar, dejando a Pika solo en el muelle y triste por su partida.


	2. First Assault

**Red20: **Bueno, sé que debería avanzar con mis demás proyectos, pero miren realmente, son muchos, además, sentía ganas de terminar este capitulo, estaba algo avanzado y la idea me daba vueltas por la cabeza, así que espero les agrade. Igual aún sigo haciendo BPuA y unos cuantos One-shots, así que tranquilos que igual después de esto será Esperándote. Como sea, disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**First Assault.**_

_Día 10, Mes Enero, Año 20XX._

_Ya paso una semana de lo ocurrido aquel entonces con mi ruptura con Yellow, he estado viviendo en la Seafom Island, viviendo con Blaine y su grupo de ayudantes científicos que trabajan a su disposición, luego de que Blaine volvió a su cargo de líder de gimnasio y la gran erupción que hizo que la Cinnabar Island quedara en ruinas, mudó todo lo que tenía en los primeros temblores y avisos geográficos para que el gimnasio continuara en funcionamiento y su personal que consistía más que nada en egresados ingenieros y bioquímicos del tecnológico de Celadon para apoyar sus estudios y rendir informes a la liga de cualquier nuevo descubrimiento, aparte de dar un aviso diario al resto de los profesores de las regiones más cercanas y conocidos por él para compartir información en lo que había en la isla, estando claro que no diría nada de mi paradero. Necesitaba desaparecer, Blaine era el único en quien confiaba en ese momento, a nadie más le había contado mi relato más que a él y a Surge, quien fue el que me prestó su bote para zarpar hasta la isla en busca de aquellos que me hicieron esto. Y aunque fue poco tiempo el viaje, lo primero que hice al llegar fue entrenar con mi equipo bajo la tutela de Blaine quien ya tenía un entrenamiento sumamente estructurado para mí. He de decir que para ser un viejo de 60 años, sigue siendo un hueso duro de roer, tanto para las batallas pokémon como para el tipo de entrenamiento físico que me estaba impartiendo. Queda claro que no quería solo vengarme con mi equipo, sino que quería ponerle las manos de quien sea que puso a Yellow contra mía y desconfigurarle su rostro a golpes por mi propia fuerza física. Quería hacerle sentir todo el dolor que yo mismo sentía, aunque ni todos los golpes del mundo que pudiera darle le harían sentir tanto dolor como el que ahora siento en mi corazón, quedó hecho añicos el día en que Yellow me pidió largarme de su vista y sus trozos quedaron enterrados al momento que liberó a Ratty para atacarme sin piedad._

_Sé que tenía fundamentos para hacerlo, pero me dolía que no creyera de mi palabra. Tal vez mis heridas en la pierna sanaron rápidamente, pero la que tengo aquí en mi pecho, ese creo que nunca podrá curarse. Pero el cariño que le tengo, ese nunca desaparecerá, todo lo que ando haciendo aquí, todo este esfuerzo y sacrificio que hago es solo por ella, sé que está en peligro, alguien que haya tomado mi lugar solo para hacerle ese tipo de cosas, solo es motivo porque quieren apartarme de ella y no protegerla, tenía que ser más fuerte por ella y rápido, es por eso que Blaine ya tenía un entrenamiento intensivo contra mí, poniéndome a prueba en las situaciones extremas y creando escenarios con ayuda de su equipo de fuego al tener que atravesar obstáculos con fuego que solo me agotaban a cada instante. Mi cuerpo cambió drásticamente durante aquel entrenamiento a pesar de ser poco tiempo, todo gracias a una formula intensificada que usaba Blaine para el entrenamiento mismo de su equipo y que era una variante de las proteínas, zinc, carbohidratos y demás pero hecho para humanos en lugar de pokémon, algo que estaba aún en pruebas beta, pero que fueron aprobadas por la Liga para los mismos pokémon, solo era usado para los líderes de gimnasio, por lo que su variante le fue sencilla de alterar para mí. Y aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener una venganza contra aquellos que me hicieron esto a mí, si estaba a favor de que fuera yo la persona adecuada para detenerlos, aún si por eso tengo que hacerlo solo y a mi manera, desapareciendo del radar, tanto de ellos como de mis amigos. Ahora solo soy yo contra el mundo. Y no hay nada que no disfrute durante todo este entrenamiento más que el ver la cara de todos esos imbéciles hijos de puta que desgraciaron mi vida, luego de no solo verme la cara, sino la de Yellow, cuando me vean frente a ellos, totalmente dispuesto a todo y con las intensiones de arrebatarles la vida, la misma que me arrebataron aquel fatídico día de mi muerte, ya que, para mí, ahora estoy muerto._

- Red, Red. Deja de estar escribiendo en tu diario y relájate un poco – pidió un sujeto de edad madura, calvo con un amplio bigote blanco sobre su rostro y con lentes oscuros.

- Lo lamento Blaine – murmuró el joven quien recibía el nombre de Red, todo cubierto de sudor y sin playera encima luego de, lo que parecía, haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en realizar abdominales en una barra boca abajo –. Pero, siento la necesidad de continuar con este diario. Puede que con los datos que junte… Pueda llegar a averiguar sobre mis pasos quien pudo estar detrás de este atentado.

- Lo comprendo Red, pero te andas exigiendo demasiado. Apenas llegaste y solo te has pasado día y noche entrenando sin descanso. Deberías tomar unos minutos para descansar. Solo cuando escribes en ese diario es lo poco que descansas – le recriminó Blaine mientras se acercaba a él con un tono de voz compasivo por su joven inquilino –. Al menos trata de descansar tu cuerpo, si no terminarás sobre explotado y no podrás hacer nada contra quienes buscas justicia.

- Tienes razón Blaine pero… Cada minuto que paso aquí encerrado, si solo pierdo un segundo descansando… Yellow corre peligro. Tengo que hacerme fuerte lo más rápido posible.

- Red, ya me he adelantado a eso, ella está a salvo. Joey me da noticias a cada momento del paradero de Yellow y sus movimientos, si le pasara algo, llamarán primero al Dex Holder más cercano o a mí para que no le pase nada, sabes que me preocupa ella tanto como a ti. Es como una hija o nieta para mí, así que si le pasara algo, también me sentiría tan culpable como tú – eso hizo que Red se sintiera apenado, dudar de quien le apoya, lo hacía sentir estúpido.

Claro que nadie dejaría que le pasara algo malo a Yellow, es por eso que está dispuesto a todo por ella, pero igual era el único que sabía lo que pasaba aparte de Blaine. Tenía que estar totalmente precavido a todo, y por lo visto Blaine era quien estaba un paso delante de él para evitar un mal incidente con respecto a eso.

- Creo que tomaré tu consejo Blaine, iré a darme una ducha – le respondió Red mientras soltaba su diario y lo ponía en una mesita al momento que caminaba en dirección al baño de aquel lugar.

- Tomate tu tiempo Red, yo de mientras escucharé mi estación favorita – le dijo sonriente mientras veía a Red alejarse para tomar un tiempo de descanso.

- En serio que te gustan las adivinanzas, hasta en eso le pones en esa estación a esta hora – le reclamó Red mientras se asomaba por el pasillo en el que ya había dado vuelta.

- Los viejos hábitos nunca se quitan, aún en situaciones como estas – le respondió un poco avergonzado Blaine, aunque seguía teniendo una postura seria ante Red.

- Tienes razón… Nunca se van… – con aquella frase reflexiva en su mente, Red partió de inmediato a darse un merecido descanso luego de estar esforzando a su cuerpo demasiado por 3 días enteros sin descanso.

Por su parte Blaine acomodaba la estación de radio a la susodicha preferida para él y escuchar el programa de adivinanzas que le era costumbre para él, siempre que daban las 2:00 PM, era la hora de las adivinanzas pokémon, y eso era su mejor momento, se veía como un niño escuchando su programa favorito, adivinando cada pregunta que dejaban al aire y molestándose mucho, haciendo pucheros por no ser uno de los afortunados que les llaman para resolver una de sus tantas preguntas "complicadas" y más iracundo se ponía cuando las más sencillas nadie las respondía bien. Tenía la sensación que su talento para las adivinanzas se desperdiciaba en aquella isla en su laboratorio, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, manejar un gimnasio y colaborar con lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a la liga en lo que sea necesario, así como a Red en limpiar su buen nombre.

Por lo que, en lo que Blaine realizaba la acción de agarrar la señal de su estación preferida -109.6 Radiofónica Magmar, con Jimmy "Houndoom" Spencer, el locutor- atrajo entre su búsqueda una estación de noticias que decía lo siguiente: …Atención a todos nuestros radioescuchas habitantes de Celadon, reportamos nuevamente que se mantengan ocultos en sus casas y cerrar sus puertas con llave y taponear sus ventanas, ya que se han tenido avistamientos de grupos criminales que la policía aún trata de encarcelar… La cárcel de Celadon ha sido víctima de motín por parte de los presidiarios y han escapado de su encierro… Se le pide a todo mundo que esté en toque de queda y se abstenga de salir por las calles de Celadon antes de las 8:00 PM… Se dará toque de queda y las personas que se encuentren fuera de sus casas serán llevadas a la estación de policía… Mantengan la calma en todo momento, es por su seguridad… Aún se sigue analizando por parte de la fuerza policiaca los principales iniciadores de aquel incidente para liberar a los reos y los ataques que ocurrieron el día anterior en Vermillon… Los marines pokémon de Vermillon, liderados por L.T. Surge se están encargando aún de mantener bajo control la situación en su ciudad y avanzar a Celadon para controlar los actos vandálicos que se efectúan en estos momentos... Les traeremos más información como nos sea posible… Esto fue todo por ahora de parte de su servidora Sammantha Kennedy, les mantendremos informados en todo momento por parte de nosotros, radio Electabuzz…

Tras terminar aquel reportaje, Blaine se veía completamente paralizado. Algo en él le decía que no solo Yellow corría peligro. Y más que nada, le parecía raro que en el poco tiempo en que Red llevara de borrar su existencia con el resto de la sociedad y ocultarse con Blaine para buscar justicia, puede que todo Kanto este ahora en manos de una fuerza aún peor que la que lo separó de Yellow, o aún peor, que todo esté planificado para que no pudiera intervenir. Sin duda esto era una guerra para Red, una guerra en la que tendrá que participar, quiera o no. Pero se limitó a sacar conclusiones repentinas, por ahora tenía que saber el estado de Yellow y con eso se refería a llamar a Joey.

Mientras tanto, en las tiendas del centro comercial de Celadon City, un grupo de chicas caminaba entre los diferentes puestos observando cada aparador, aunque dos se veían más interesadas en quien estaba realizando aquellas compras, pues no era nada normal en ella actuar de esa forma, y menos tratarlas tan cortante y maleducadamente al momento que se acercaban a ella para tener un momento de charla.

- En serio, ¿qué tendrá Yellow-senpai que actúa así de rara?

Cuestionó una chica de cabellos azules, con dos coletas y con ropas rojas con azul y sombrero blanco, a su amiga de cabellos castaños y de ropas azul celeste con falda roja y sombrero blanco, quien veía de forma igual de sospechosa a su amiga que tenían enfrente.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Desde que Red desapareció, está actuando rara. Y lo más extraño es que parece que se le hubiera tragado la tierra al pobrecito y ella ni preocupada por él. Digo, siempre se preocupa por él aunque es normal de él estar de un lado a otro, pero… Hoy nos pidió que la ayudáramos a hacerse un cambio de imagen. Eso para mí es raro – le respondió ella seriamente mientras seguía con la mirada a Yellow quien se veía muy concentrada en lo que iría a comprarse en ese momento.

- Bueno, quizás está así por lo que hizo Red-senpai. Tal vez en una de esas se le declaró en matrimonio y ella está feliz por eso que quiere hacer un cambio de look – respondió Crystal analizando lo que pasaba al ver la cantidad de bolsas con diversos atuendos y accesorios que había comprado solo ella.

- Puede, pero está muy cortante con nosotras, apenas le hablas de Red y te mira con el ceño fruncido y más aparte cambia de conversación. Si fuera el caso, ya que la conozco muy bien, estaría sonrojándose y riendo nerviosamente como la Yellow que admiro y no nos trataría tan mal. Algo debió ocurrir.

- ¿Y cómo qué puede haber pasado?

- Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto – dijo Blue mientras se cruzaba de brazos, inclinando levemente su cabeza a una dirección al azar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza –. Esto es muy raro realmente. Red desaparece y ella ni preocupada y comprando cosas como si fuera yo… En verdad no sé qué le pasa.

- Y preguntar no sirve de nada porque cambia de tema repentinamente – le confirmó Crystal a Blue mientras seguían siguiéndole el paso a Yellow.

Solo que cuando estaban a punto de salir del centro comercial, a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ellas, se encontraba una figura de una chica parada con los brazos cruzados y con el cabello de color anaranjado suelto llegándole hasta los hombros, tenía el ceño fruncido y al parecer no era nada bueno, sentían un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo Blue y Crystal, pero Yellow parecía que eso no le surtía ningún efecto, solo le veía de la misma forma a aquella chica que no apartaba su mirada de sobre de ella.

La pelinaranja se acercó con brusquedad a donde estaban las tres chicas y se paró justamente enfrente de la rubia, ambas parecían querer matarse con la mirada, no la apartaban ni un instante de la otra, sostenían aquella pelea con los ojos sin retroceder, hasta que Blue intervino al salir de aquel estado de parálisis que tuvo luego de intuir que nada bueno vendría de aquellas miradas asesinas que se dedicaban a cada una.

- M-Misty, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió rápidamente Blue interponiéndose entre el espacio que dejaban ambas chicas.

- Vine a buscar a Yellow – respondió secamente mientras rodeaba a la castaña y acercarse más a la mencionada.

- Pues aquí estoy. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – le reprochó ella con un tono cortante y frío, algo que sorprendió demasiado a Blue y a Crystal.

Ambas amigas de Yellow intuían que algo malo tenía Yellow, ella siempre era dulce y tierna, no era así de arrogante ni fría con los demás, menos grosera, aunque Misty le cayera lo demasiado mal, siempre era cortés con todo mundo. Ahora presentían que en realidad algo malo tenía Yellow que no quería contarles a ellas, sus mejores amigas. Y a lo mejor si ella hablaba con Misty en ese momento sabrían lo que les ocultaba, por lo que se miraron fijamente al leer sus miradas, asintiendo y girando a ver a las dos chicas que seguían fulminándose con la mirada esperando la respuesta oculta de Yellow a sus dudas.

- Bien, dime. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? Hazlo rápido antes de que me aburra de ver tu estúpida cara frente a mí y me largue a casa – le dijo Yellow en un tono tan agresivo y grosero que dejo a Crystal y a Blue totalmente heladas.

Esa si no era la misma Yellow que conocían. Podrían tacharla de farsante, pero igual creían que estaba pasando por algo grave como para portarse así y lo comprendían, pero aún tenían curiosidad de saber lo que Misty quería con Yellow como para evitar callarla y reprochar su comportamiento.

- Vine para preguntarte, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con Red? ¿Por qué es no estás con él? ¿Sabías que está desaparecido y nadie ha sabido algo de él? Ni siquiera responde su teléfono, caray – le dijo de inmediato Misty bombardeando a la joven rubia con aquellas preguntas al borde del llanto por la cólera que sentía en su interior.

- No, no sé donde está y ni que me importe lo que le pase – respondió de mala gana sosteniendo su mirada contra la de Misty, pero no era una mirada seria, sino una fría y llena de rencor.

Ante aquella respuesta, Blue y Crystal quedaron más que paralizadas. ¿Yellow comportándose tan insoportable y sin darle un pequeño rastro de importancia a Red de lo que pudiera ocurrirle? Esa si no era ella.

- T-Tu… ¿En verdad no sabes lo que le has hecho? – murmuró Misty con pesadez y rabia en su interior.

- ¿Y tu si sabes lo que él me ha hecho a mí? – le respondió de inmediato Yellow mirándola de forma acusadora –. Si vienes a defender a ese pedazo de idiota, en ese caso ve con él. Quédate con las sobras que he dejado para ti – continuó diciendo de forma altanera mientras se acercaba a unos pasos frente a Misty, dejando escapar una pequeña risita frente a ella –. Eso es lo que buscabas, ¿no es así? Quedarte con mis sobras como siempre lo has querido, quedarte con Red. Me das lastima.

Luego de que ella se burlara de Misty, un sonido seco pero fuerte se escuchó por el lugar que había sido callado por aquella discusión en público. Toda la gente estaba atónita ante lo que pasaba frente a ellos. Una pelea entre una rubia contra la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean City, en realidad no esperaban ver algo como eso. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue ver en el rostro de Yellow un rastro de una mano enrojeciéndole el rostro, causado por una cachetada por parte de la sirena distorcionada.

- No vuelvas a tratar a Red como si fuera basura, no frente a mí – le respondió Misty con frialdad y al borde del llanto, sus lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos y escurrían a cascadas por sus mejillas –. T-Tu… Insultante todo lo que quieras pero a Red… Nunca le vuelvas a decir algo como eso, ¿oíste? – le reclamó Misty llorando y suplicando en el suelo, tirada sobre sus rodillas, tratando de contener las ganas de estrangular a Yellow.

- Hum, patética. Ambos son unos patéticos. Son el uno para el otro – le dijo Yellow sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero esta le fue borrada luego de que otro golpe similar al anterior se la quitara de inmediato. Y no era parte de la pelinaranja que estaba a sus pies. Era de… ¿Blue?

- Maldición Yellow. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le reclamó Blue mientras la veía de frente –. Estas actuando de una forma muy rara. Eres… Otra. Ya ni te reconozco, tratar así a las personas que se preocupan por ti y por tu novio… – de inmediato la mano de Blue fue tomada por Yellow callándola en el acto.

- ¡Red ya no es mi novio! – le gritó de inmediato causando conmoción entre todos –. Ese maldito bastardo, mentiroso, hijo de puta no es mi novio. Así que deja de insultarme de esa manera.

Al revelar aquel secreto que la agobiaba por dentro, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo siendo perseguida por una sombra pequeña detrás de ella. Ocultando su llanto mientras huía del lugar y dejaba a sus amigas totalmente atónitas y a una pelinaranja totalmente conmocionada y afligida.

- ¿Dónde está Red?... ¿Dónde? – dijo en voz baja Misty mientras era consolada por Crystal que se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Tranquila Misty… No llores. Ya veremos qué pasa aquí – le respondió la peliazul mientras secaba las lagrimas de Misty con un pañuelo.

- Y yo me encargaré de eso. No puedo dejar que todo mí tiempo invertido en esos dos se vaya al carajo – dijo Blue de inmediato –. Es que… Decirle eso a Red, no se lo creo. Puede ser un idiota despistado, pero… Nunca haría algo que dañara a una persona así, eso jamás.

- Yo también lo creo – reafirmó Crystal – Red-senpai es un buen chico que no le haría daño a nadie, y aún si lo hiciera, no sería algo grave.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo… – fue lo último que dijo Misty antes de caer desmayada después de tanto llorar.

- Genial, ahora tenemos que cargar con ella – comentó Blue al verla así –. ¿No podría pasarnos algo peor?

Y en el instante en que ella dijo esto una explosión se provocó frente a ellas, cerrando por completo la salida del centro comercial, haciendo que todos huyeran a buscar un refugio de las rocas que caían.

- Maldición. ¿En serio? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿El Team Rocket?

Tal vez no eran el Team Rocket, pero si era un grupo de personas con vestimentas ridículas, mercenarios a sueldo más bien, con rifles de asalto y con Houndooms acompañándolos. Y parecían no tener piedad contra nadie pues disparaban al aire detrás de donde ellas estaban, matando a quien se le cruzaba en el camino.

- Oh Arceus. ¿No podría empeo?... – antes de terminar aquella oración, fue callada por Crystal, si seguía diciendo tonterías, en verdad que las cosas irían peor.

En las afueras de Celadon City, una joven rubia se escondía entre los árboles que daban cerca de un parque, llorando por la desconsideración de su mejor amiga, creía que ella le apoyaría, aparte le dolía todo lo que le dijo Misty. Cientos de sensaciones le pasaban por la cabeza, pero no entendía qué. Solo sabía que quería estar sola, lejos de sus amigas y tener un momento para ella, sin notar que una pequeña figura seguía sus pasos y otra más se acercaba peligrosamente a donde ella estaba.

Cinnabar Island, luego de que Blaine escuchara el reporte de Joey minutos antes de que Yellow huyera, de ahí, la señal se había perdido por unos instantes y buscó información alguna en la radio para tener noticias de todas las chicas, lo único que sabía era que estar en Celadon era un peligro para Yellow y no solo para ella, sino para todas sus amigas. Hasta que dio con la radio de la estación "Radio Electabuzz" nuevamente y encontrar la noticia más desgarradora de su vida.

- … Hace unos momentos hemos recibido una llamada informándonos que el centro comercial de Celadon está bajo un ataque terrorista, un grupo de criminales llamados a sí mismos "Devil´s Houndooms", destruyeron las salidas principales y de emergencia con una serie de explosiones, teniendo a todos los civiles como rehenes… – esto impactó mucho a Blaine, Joey y Yellow estaban ahí, junto con Misty, Crystal y Blue. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí –… Se nos informa que las demandan que quieren es la grande suma de 300 millones de dólares y una vía de escape para salir de ahí, y si no se hace algo dentro de cada 2 horas, matarán dos rehenes al finalizar ese lapso, y si la policía interviene, matarán a cada rehén y violaran a cada una de las mujeres que estén dentro como garantía… Seguiremos informando el avance de este fenómeno cuando tengamos más noticias de Celadon…

- Maldición, no puede ser – gritó Blaine sumamente al borde de la ira.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? – inquirió Red al escuchar los gritos de su mentor luego de darse aquella ducha.

- Red… Creo que es momento de mostrar para lo que has estado entrenando – fue lo último que dijo antes de informarle detalladamente lo que ocurría en Celadon.

- Entiendo… – dijo Red seriamente al meditar todo –. Creo que no tengo de otra. Iré a salvarlas.

- Solo ten cuidado Red, es muy peligroso.

- Tendré eso en cuenta, además… Solo es por Yellow, ¿lo sabes? – Blaine asintió y se dispuso a salir, solo que fue detenido de repente –. ¿Ahora qué Blaine?

- Están armados, solo eso te digo para que tengas mucho más cuidado.

- Lo sé, no dejaré que nada me pase ni a mí, ni a ellas – le respondió seriamente mientras se soltaba de mala gana con Red.

- Tienes una hora y media para llegar a Celadon, de ahí, solo tienes treinta minutos para que las logres salvar, antes de que maten a dos rehenes.

- Lo sé Blaine, creo que es tiempo suficiente – le informó sin voltearlo a ver a la cara –. Como sea tengo a mi equipo conmigo. Así que seguro que será fácil.

- Solo no te confíes demasiado Red, puedes comprometerte a más de lo que estás dispuesto a hacer – las palabras de Blaine no llegaron al mencionado pues apenas se acercó a la salida de la cueva, liberó a su fiel Aero para dirigirse a Celadon sin tiempo que perder.

Entre tanto en centro comercial de Celadon, dentro de las ventilaciones, tres chicas miraban impactadas lo que ocurría en los departamentos del lugar, querían hacer algo para ayudarles, pero tenían que cuidar a Misty que aún seguía desmayada y más aparte, los tipos esos tenían armas, eso era sumamente peligroso, ya que si hacían un movimiento en falso, condenarían a los rehenes que estaban en un circulo rodeados por aquellos matones.

- Esto es realmente malo – dijo Blue con miedo –, esas personas… Morirán si no hacemos algo.

- Pero Blue-senpai, igual pueden hacernos algo malo a nosotras, recuerda entre sus amenazas, nosotras podríamos… Podríamos… – el rostro de la peliazul cambio a un color rojo y con cara de asco al imaginar lo que pasaría si es que se hacían las heroínas.

- Lo sé… Yo tampoco quiero que me pase eso pero… Tenemos que hacer algo, no creo que las autoridades puedan hacer algo al respecto.

- Solo nos queda seguir ocultas…

- Si… Espero que alguien pueda ayudarnos.

No tardó mucho Red en sobrevolar desde las Seafom Island hasta Celadon, tardó el tiempo estimado por Blaine y ahora se encontraba volando alrededor del edificio que estaba siendo vigilado por un francotirador que estaba totalmente alerta para evitar que alguien intentase entrar por alguna de las puertas que habían obstruido y vigilar el exterior de un posible ataque de fuerzas de elite. Red sabía que no lo iban a ver venir desde arriba por lo que se lanzó contra aquel sujeto acomodándole una fuerte patada mientras caía en picada.

- Cough, maldito infeliz – murmuró el tipo quien había recibido aquel ataque sorpresa empuñando su arma para apuntar con ella a Red –. Muere maldito.

Un sonido de tableteo de balas se escuchaba caer al suelo, mientras que las balas impactaban contra el concreto y otras dispersas al aire sin darle a Red en ningún momento esquivándolas con un rápido y ágil movimiento. El chico de ojos rojizos se había ocultado detrás de una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas mientras seguía recibiendo disparos de su agresor.

- Sal de ahí Red – el mencionado se tensó de inmediato. Su primer día en acción y su identidad fue descubierta por el tirador –. Eres un maldito cobarde. Sal si es que te dices ser tan valiente.

Red por su parte no podía permitir que su identidad saliera a la luz, a lo que una sola idea cruzó por su mente. Algo que nunca había imaginado que haría en su vida, algo que sabía que se arrepentiría luego, pero más que nada, era lo necesario para que su misión sea un éxito. No se sentía orgulloso por tener aquel pensamiento dentro de su mente, pero si quería salvar a las demás, tenía que quitarle la vida al bastardo con el arma.

Pensó de inmediato en una estrategia para atacar a ese sujeto antes de que avise a sus superiores de su presencia. Tenía que dejarlo fuera de combate primero y luego arrebatarle el arma, pero con tantos disparos no podía salir, se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se ocultaba, pero no tenía de otra, liberó a su Espeon y le ordenó que usara Psiquic contra su agresor, dejándolo confundido y en el suelo. Se acercó a ver al tipo que estaba fuera de combate, se agacho para verlo a la cara por última vez y tomó su arma, se levantó de donde estaba y le apuntó con ella viéndolo seriamente.

- Muere… Bastardo – un sonido sonó por el lugar haciendo que los sesos de aquel pobre infeliz se esparcieran por los aires, bañando su pantalón con la sangre de aquel sujeto.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho una sensación extraña pasaba en su cuerpo, su estómago quería regurgitar y tirar todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que era nada ya que estuvo entrenando mucho con Blaine que no había comido para nada antes de salir, pero las ansias de volver el estómago hicieron que girara su rostro, tapándose la boca para luego vomitar en el suelo al ver aquel rostro irreconocible con los sesos de fuera. Pero otra sensación pasaba por su mente, la adrenalina le recorría las venas y su cuerpo temblaba, se dio cuenta que eso tendría que pasar también cuando encuentre al maldito que ensucio su nombre, la simple idea de hacerle lo mismo con sus manos como había planeado hizo que aquel resentimiento se fuera. Si iba a matar de ahí en adelante, tenía que acostumbrarse.

Espeon por su parte, miraba atónito lo que había hecho su entrenador, pero no dijo nada, tenía miedo de Red en ese instante, pero más miedo tenía del cadáver frente a ellos. Si bien, sabía que era él o su entrenador y no iba a tener piedad de la vida de Red, pero aún sentía miedo de su entrenador, ya que a pesar de que el tipo estaba inconsciente, le arrebató la vida como si nada. Dudaba de la cordura de Red, pero de algo estaba seguro, eso apenas era el comienzo.

- Gracias Espeon, regresa – dijo Red luego de guardar a su compañero en su pokeball. El resto de su equipo igual le veía extrañado, pero eran leales a su entrenador, a lo que se abstuvieron de hacer algo contra él –. Bien ahora tengo algo más que hacer.

Red se quitó su camisa negra que se había puesto antes de salir, le hizo dos agujeros con el cuchillo que le había quitado al sujeto en el pecho y se la amarró como pudo, haciéndose con ella una máscara. Ya no cometería el mismo error de dejar ver su identidad. Se acomodó el rifle colgándoselo sobre el hombro con la correa y dispuesto a realizar lo que venía a hacer. Salvar a Yellow y a sus amigas de aquel ataque.

- Bien chicos… Les llegó la hora – de una patada derrumbó la puerta que lo separaba de sus amigas y empezó a investigar.

Bajo silenciosamente y con sumo sigilo para no levantar sospechas, había tomado también la radio del sujeto y se lo puso en el pantalón para estar informado del movimiento del grupo que tenía cautiva a su exnovia y a sus amigas.

Se acomodó en una esquina que daba al pasillo principal por donde las personas circulaban para sus compras y saco la navaja con la que había hecho aquellos agujeros de la máscara improvisada para usarlo de espejo. Con ella pudo vislumbrar a dos sujetos en la esquina encendiendo sus cigarrillos ocultándose de su jefe al parecer. Esto lo aprovechó Red y tirándose al suelo acomodó el silenciador del rifle que había tomado y cambio el disparo automático a semiautomático para disparar dos tiros sin gastar tantas balas. Precisó su objetivo y apenas los tipos giraron para bajar por donde habían subido, Red disparó rápidamente a sus blancos sin la menor señal de compasión en su rostro.

Se acercó a los cadáveres silenciosamente y tomó sus municiones y las demás armas que portaban. Un par de pistolas semiautomáticas, una Magnum Desert Eagle y una granada. Esos tipos si estaban más que armados para cualquier problema. Luego siguió con su búsqueda de Yellow y de los demás terroristas. Estaba con los nervios al cien, sentía como las drogas que había tomado antes surtían efecto en él y sus sentidos se sensibilizaban con rapidez. Tanto que pudo escuchar cuando tres personas subían a ver por qué tardaban sus compañeros en bajar, por lo que se giró rápidamente, lanzando los cuerpos fuera de su vista, esperando el momento exacto para asaltarles.

Apenas escuchó el primer sujeto a un metro suyo bajo las escaleras, se abalanzó contra ellos sujetando su cuchillo y clavándoselo en su cabeza, mientras los dos sujetos miraban al misterioso enmascarado atacarles, desenfundaron sus armas lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Red golpeó al de la izquierda rápidamente contra el cuello y le acomodó una patada en la quijada al de la derecha. Los dos se levantaron del suelo con dificultad, pero era tarde, Red ya había saco el cuchillo de su compañero y había rebanado el cuello de ambos sujetos.

- No se metan en mi camino – murmuró seriamente mientras quitaba las demás armas que tenían, solo las necesarias que no le estorbaran y pateaba los cuerpos por las escaleras.

Continuó su camino por las escaleras disparando a discreción y apuñalando a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, tratando de evitar llamar la atención de los terroristas que tenían a todos los civiles. Pudo ver desde donde se encontraba que todos estaban amordazados y rodeados por seis sujetos con sus respectivas armas, pero no estaba entre toda esa gente Yellow, ni Blue, ni Crystal, ni Misty. Creía que estaban en otro lugar, o que estaban haciéndole lo que más temía y su estómago volvió a sentir asco de tan solo pensar aquella idea.

- Tengo que actuar rápido. A lo mejor no es demasiado tarde aún – se dijo Red mientras miraba la manera de acabar con aquellos seis tipos restantes sin llamar la atención.

Miró a sus alrededores, se dio cuenta que estaba en un centro comercial apenas vio por todas las direcciones. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Solo tenía que planificar como usar todas esas herramientas y demás utensilios para salvar el día. Tomó todos los rifles que había robado y los posicionó alrededor del lugar apuntando a los tipos precisamente sobre lo que era una especie de molde para mantener sus armas firmes y con sus blancos precisados, mientras ataba entre ellos con hilo de cáñamo creando varias extensiones en lo que esos tipos no se movían. Tenía entre sus manos las seis cuerdas y al ir a la tienda de montañismo, tomó artículos de rapel para bajar apenas estuviera listo.

- Bien Yellow, chicas. Voy a salvarlas – dijo de inmediato al momento en que saltó sobre el barandal donde estaba.

Al llamar la atención de aquellos sujetos que empezaron a apuntarle mientras bajaba, tiró de las cuerdas con fuerza, haciendo que los disparos se estrellaron contra sus cráneos, dejando los cuerpos inertes bañados en sangre sobre el suelo.

- Maldición, ¿qué diantres pasa aquí? – gritó un sujeto que estaba oculto en lo que parecía ser el área de información haciendo quien sabe qué con el teléfono.

- Tu muerte maldito infeliz – gruñó Red mientras caminaba pesadamente hasta aquel sujeto.

- Ja, solo un sujeto que piensa hacerse el héroe. Creía que era algo peor – se burló aquel sujeto de Red mientras saltaba sobre la mesa y apuntándole con su rifle.

- Será mejor que no me subestimes imbécil. ¿Dónde están las Dex Holders y la líder de Cerulean? – exigió Red mientras apuntaba con su Magnum al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Ellas están aquí? – preguntó atónito el bestial sujeto bajando su arma.

- No te hagas el imbécil, dímelo.

- Créeme que cuando te mate iré a buscarlas y darme un festín con ellas – ante esto Red dio un par de tiros contra su persona, pero fallando en el acto. Ese sujeto no era tan idiota como los que había matado anteriormente –. Vas a tener que ser más ágil que eso como para matarme.

El de ojos rojos gruñó ante ese comentario y se abalanzó contra aquel sujeto que le doblaba la estatura posiblemente, sus músculos estaban más desarrollados que él y su cuerpo mostraba muchas cicatrices. Sabía como bien dijo el sujeto ese que tenía que hacer algo más inteligente para matarlo y darle fin a ese ataque terrorista.

Un par de disparos por parte del rifle de aquel sujeto lo mantuvieron activo a Red y él también estuvo contraatacando con sus disparos. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Miro un hueco detrás de aquel tipo, lo suficientemente pequeño como para.

- Lo tengo – se dijo mientras tomaba algo de su cinturón.

Rodeo al tipo corriendo y disparando como un demente a discreción haciendo que el tipo retrocediera y sin que se diera cuenta, soltó aquel orbe que tenía en sus manos para luego ocultarse detrás de una mesa de madera. Mientras que las personas que eran rehenes se ocultaban en las tiendas y algunas observaban detenidamente aquel enfrentamiento. Pero cuando dejaron de escuchar disparos de parte del enmascarado, el tipo salió de su escondite con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro. Parecía que todo iba mal para Red hasta que salió de su escondite también.

- Ahora Saur – gritó Red mientras corría en dirección a aquel sujeto.

- Espera, ¿qué? – antes de poder apuntarle con su rifle, una nube de humo apareció detrás de él y un látigo cepa lo tomó por sorpresa envolviéndolo y quitándole su arma de sus manos –. Maldición, ¿cómo me deje engañar así?

Mientras él trataba de liberarse, Red sujetó el arma para atentar contra la vida de aquel tipo, pero este actuó de inmediato y se la tiró de sus manos con una patada. Mientras que Red guardaba de nuevo a Saur.

- Te dije que tienes que ser más listo que eso.

De un movimiento, pudo liberarse del agarre de Saur y saltó contra Red para acomodarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Red no se inmutó ante esto, contraataco con los mismos movimientos con los que entrenó con Blaine en la sala que había creado para aquel momento. Por tres minutos estuvieron peleando, esquivando golpes, lanzando patadas al aire y acertando un par de ganchos al hígado y golpes al mentón. Hasta que Red aprovechó con su último aliento tomar el rifle de aquel sujeto y le dio en el estómago del sujeto, dejándolo morir desangrándose, ya que no podía moverse luego de aquel disparo tan cercano con la potencia de aquella arma, pero antes de que muriera se acercó a él.

- Oye tú, dime. ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Ja, somos Devil´s Houndoom. Tal vez hayas acabado con mi equipo… Pero… Más vendrán por aquí… Ya lo verás – le dijo entre risas mientras moría en brazos de Red.

- Maldito infeliz – Red estaba tan molesto que aplastó su cráneo con su pie y se giro a ver como todos le veían atónitos y con temor.

Giro a ver las escaleras y un último vistazo a aquellas personas, pero entre la multitud, aparecieron Blue, Crystal y Misty, pero no había rastros de Yellow. Él se acercó a ellas tratando de verse inofensivo, era complicado luego de que lo vieron asesinar a su captor.

- Ustedes tres – dijo firmemente mientras apuntaba a las chicas que habían aparecido de su escondite –. ¿Solo son tres?

- ¿Qué pregunta más rara? Si, somos nosotras tres – le respondió de mala gana Blue mientras seguía ayudando a los demás civiles.

Red las miró seriamente a aquellas chicas y luego liberó a Aero para huir de ahí. Al menos sabía que se acercaba una guerra, esos tipos solo eran un grupo pequeño, solo faltaba encontrar la raíz de todo ese mal.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero les gustara y dejen reviews y bueno, creo que las/los fans de Yellow querrán matarme por esto, pero a la vez seguro les gustó ver como se comporto con Misty, así que estamos a mano, igual la cosa tiene que ser así porque ahora odia a Red, pero veremos hasta cuanto podrá odiarlo. Ahora me encargo de responder a sus reviews:

**Guest:** Sep, tome como referencia al Punisher para esta parte, al igual de un poco de Daredevil, los dos son de mis héroes preferidos de Marvel. Pero solo tome la referencia del diario como él lo hace en unos comics.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Si, tal vez sea sorprendente que haga algo así, pero no podía resistirme. Y todo a su paso pequeña kouhai, ya verás qué el Red copia aparecerá tal vez muy pronto. Todo a su tiempo.

**SritaOwl:** Si, luego suele pasar eso, pero al menos ya está listo, espero que no te hayas impacientado mucho y que lo disfrutaras.


End file.
